


carry me gently into the night

by RavenWhitecastle



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [24]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Codependency, Dom Harold Finch, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sub John Reese, Submission, dangerously codependent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: John and Harold have a lot of sex, and kinky sex, when they finally fall together. But just as important is what comes after.





	carry me gently into the night

John and Harold didn’t always bring toys and collars into the bedroom. They didn’t always assume the roles of a dominant and his submissive. They didn’t always go at it so hard that it left marks on their skin.

But no matter what they did, Harold always wanted John to be happy. 

After sex, Harold found that John often needed water. He would scream Harold’s name until he was hoarse, make such beautiful noises, at the cost of his voice. Harold took to keeping bottled water by the bed, and oftentimes, a snack for John’s blood sugar.

After sex, John liked to cuddle. He wanted, needed to be held. He would burrow into Harold’s shoulder, his arms about Harold’s waist. He would sleep with his head on Harold’s chest, his ear over Harold’s beating heart. That was the way he slept best. 

John and Harold didn’t always use ropes and gags. Harold didn’t always give orders. John didn’t always call Harold “sir.”

But no matter what they did, John always wanted Harold to be happy.

After sex, Harold, John found, needed a hot shower. Harold liked to be clean and fresh, before they went to bed. John would help him, scrub him down, dry him off. John would bring him the clothes he slept in, soft and neatly folded. Harold slept best when he was warm and clean.

After sex, sometimes Harold needed help. Sometimes, Harold put too much pressure on is bad leg. He would get cramps or stitches, and John would offer a massage or a hot water bottle, or painkillers. Harold tried to brush him off and tell John he was fine, but John always insisted. John would always give him anything he needed.

Their sex wasn’t always about dominance and submission. But it was always about love. Harold always made sure that John knew he was good. John always made sure that Harold knew how much John cared. Sometimes they would lie awake, whispering back and forth. Little reassurances, worship and praise. It was about comfort, about safety. Harold would tell John he was more than the sum of all his broken parts. John would tell Harold he was more than his mistakes. They promised to protect each other, swore to always love each other, before they fell asleep tangled up together.

The most important part of aftercare for both of them was knowing they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare for vanilla sex is just as important as aftercare for kinky sex.  
>  _Aftercare for vanilla sex is just as important as aftercare for kinky sex.  
>  AFTERCARE FOR VANILLA SEX IS JUST AS IMPORTANT AS AFTERCARE FOR KINKY SEX._


End file.
